Crushing Daisies
by Ethine
Summary: Something seems to be going on between Lance Corporal Levi and Eren Jaeger, and Mikasa will go at any lengths to stop it. Possibly a little side dish of Armin x Erwin. RATED M FOR A REASON. Ereri/Riren; fluff, yaoi, lemons, angry protective sisters. This doesn't follow the manga, and there will be no spoilers. Based on the anime.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, darling readers. Ritsy here, with an all new fanfic. Now, before you say anything, yes, yes, **_**I know I suck**_**. I should just finish the other stories that I have going before making any more. But I was just feeling inspired, and I really want to do a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. This is going to be Ereri/Riren, my OTP. I may throw in a little side Ermin/Arwin, because I enjoy that ship almost as much as I do my OTP. This will may have a few spoilers, and while it follows the basic storyline, it's more of a spin-off. If ever a chapter contains a spoiler, I will always give warning before the chapter begins. Warnings will be put beneath the A/N, and will come in an array: gore, implied violence, violence, fluff, smut, lemons. I will give you fair warning of anything that may insult your delicate sensibilities. The events that happen in the manga/anime may or may not occur in this fanfic. It will contain some major plot points, such as character deaths, to help thicken the plot of this story. With this, I am merely testing the waters, it's more of a prologue than a chapter. It's an opening to what the story will be about; a relationship forming between Eren and Levi, and Mikasa doing anything that she can to stop it. So, read this and leave me your thoughts in reviews, please. This is BL, so if you don't like yaoi, do not read. I appreciate constructive criticism (do not veil your insults as "constructive criticism", please. It greatly offends me when all you have to say is what YOU think is wrong with the story line, and offer no help otherwise), so do please review. Also, sorry for this long ass author's note.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor any of the characters or events that take place in the manga/anime. All are copyrighted to Isayama Hajime-sensei.

**Warnings: **Implied violence.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was often said that Mikasa Ackerman did not like Lance Corporal Rivaille. She would oft be spotted shooting steely-eyed glares at the Corporal whenever they happened to be in the vicinity of one another. Mikasa was generally soft-spoken, and nary a curse would slip past her petal pink lips, unless she were speaking ill of Rivaille; a sailor would blush at all the expletives she used colorfully to insult her higher up. Yes, it could be said that Mikasa disliked very much the Lance Corporal, but she was not one to sugar-coat bullshit and call it candy. To say that she hated the man would be an absolute understatement. The black-haired beauty despised-no, thoroughly, unquestionably, positively _loathed_-that midget with every fiber of her being. She was not the type to wish death upon a person, but if a Titan just so happened to catch hold of Rivaille and squeeze him _a little to tightly_ within its fist, well... she would be a manically happy person. _I would dance on that bastard's corpse,_ she found herself thinking with absolute disgust.

Her hate was not unwarranted, mind you. It stemmed from the moment he dared to lay a single finger on her precious Eren; if Armin had not been holding her back as Rivaille beat the everloving shit out of her brother, she would have killed him. In front of the Scout Regiment, Military Police, and all civilians present in the courtroom, Mikasa would have happily been the cause of the Lance Corporal's demise. She would have been put to death with a smile on her face, not regretting a single thing. But, luckily for her, Armin was surprisingly strong enough to stop her from acting out in her boiling rage. Later, she had thanked him, a little forcefully, but thanked him nonetheless, for holding her back. It would do Eren no good for her to throw her life away; she had to be around to protect him. This was not the only reason that Mikasa detested Rivaille; no, her abhorance of him grew deeper each day, sinking her into an inescapable abyss. Never would a day come that she would grow to like him, or trust him. To her, he was a snake in the grass, just waiting to strike when she let her guard down.

It was the way that Eren and Rivaille looked at each other that made her skin crawl with abject repulsion. Those heated looks the two males sent at one another when they thought that no one was looking would be Mikasa's undoing. Was it illogical to feel hostility towards the Corporal for giving Eren a lingering gaze, one that suggested at deeper meanings and feelings? Yes, it certainly was. Looking at things logically, Mikasa knew that it was none of her business what people did behind closed doors, that if two people cared very much for each other and no one was getting hurt, it did not concern her. Even if it was her brother, she should keep her nose out of it. Mikasa was a logical woman, to be sure, but because it was Rivaille, she threw all rationale out of the window. This would not happen, they would not be together. Rivaille was not allowed to have Eren...

Not if Mikasa had anything to say about it.

* * *

E/N: I hope you enjoyed this little taste~ Please review and leave me nice little comments, telling me what you think and if I should continue this.

Kisses, Ritsy


	2. 1: Budding Arousal

A/N: Here is the first chapter! I do so hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it. Mikasa does not make an appearance in this chapter, but she will most likely in the next. This mainly focuses on Eren, and his, er, growing feelings, for Rivaille. If anyone was wondering about why I spell the Lance Corporal's name as Rivaille instead of Levi, it's because I like it better. It sounds kind of French, and even though it would be easier to type as Levi, shorter too, I just really like Rivaille. Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy, darlings~.

* * *

**Warnings:** Slight smut, some language.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Budding Arousal**

Eren stood in front of the bathroom mirror, taking in every detail of his reflection, a frown marring his handsome face. Golden tanned skin wrapped taut around chistled muscles, glistened with droplets of water from a recent shower in the light that filtered in through the window. His body was lean, tall, and strong, the muscle definition evidence of the hard training endured for a year. Damp chesnut brown hair stood up in disarray, messy no matter how he tried to tame it. His face was heart-shaped, with a strong jawline, shapely lips, and high cheekbones. His nose was perfectly straight, the right size for his face. His deepset eyes were his best feature; turquoise in color, but burning with the intensity of fire, framed heavily with his dark, lucious lashes, much too long for a male. Set just above his eyes were his brows, brown, straight, and thick. Even though he looked like a Greek god, he thought his looks to be average, and that suited Eren just fine. What disturbed him the most was that his body was devoid of bruises, wounds, or scars. Baring his teeth at his reflection, perfect and white, all in a neat row, not a single one was missing. There was no evidence of a tooth being knocked out. His Titan healing abilities disturbed him; he should have broken ribs, bruises covering his chest and face. It had been a strange feeling to wake up the day after getting his ass handed to him, to find that everything had healed overnight. It was like it had not even happened.

Eren could still feel the shattering pain of each blow the Corporal had given him; the shorter male had not held back at all. By all rights, he should not even be able to move without a sharp sting from his ribcage.

"Are you done oggling yourself in the mirror, shitty brat?" Rivaille's cold, bored voice filtered into the room, and when Eren turned to look at him, he gave him a withering look. Eren stood clad only in a towel, still dripping water from his shower. "You're making a mess, you brat. Dry off before you catch cold."

Though Eren was an easy 5 inches taller than the Lance Corporal, Rivaille had the ability to make someone feel like they were two feet tall with just one hateful glare. He was very intimidating, somewhat scary, and yet Eren still admired him. Sure, he had beat the shit out of Eren, and could probably do it again without even breaking a sweat, but Eren couldn't bring himself to fear Rivaille, or to hate him. Instead, he admired him fiercely, was even thankful that the Corporal decided to take him under his wing.

_If I had to die, I would want it to be by his hands,_ he thought to himself.

Rivaille rose a single, thin brow, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorjam. Eren had yet to say anything, and was staring at him with those intense eyes. Eyes that he could drown in, if he wasn't careful. To avoid drowning in that fierce gaze, Rivaille allowed his eyes to wander, trailing slowly down Eren's toned chest, wrapped in tan skin. An unwelcome shiver rand down his spine and settled in his stomach as his eyes grazed over the top of the towel; it was hanging too loosely around Eren's waist, and the slightest movement could cause it to fall uselessly onto the floor. While Rivaille was quite curious of the size of the youth's manhood, that was not something he was willing to admit, nor was it something he wanted to witness so early in the day.

"Corporal?" Eren spoke suddenly, his voice a bit husky. Silvery eyes met turquoise ones as Rivaille tore them from the youth's hips.

Clearing his throat, he straightened his back so that he appeared taller. "You're going to be late to training, so I suggest you hurry," he hissed coldly, turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Stunned, Eren stared after the Lance Corporal, his eyes inexplicably drawn to his ass. When the door slammed, the youth jumped, heart pounding in his chest as his cheeks flushed furiously. _What the hell had _that_ been?_ Recalling the way Rivaille had scalded his skin with those silver eyes, and his perfect ass as he walked away caused heat to build in the pit of his stomach. In no time at all, his member was completely erect, straining against the confines of the towel. He stared down in disbelief, his face going tomato red. Eren but his bottom lip, tugging at the corner of the towel and letting it fall from his hips. Precum was beading at the tip, leaking down the head, and with little hesitation, Eren took the throbbing member into his grasp. With a muffled moan, he began working his hand up and down, spreading the precum along his length and lubricating it. He adjusted his grip, tightening and loosening it to try and derive more pleasure from it. His toes curled as he moved his hand faster, swallowing down moans that built low in his throat. Images of Rivaille floated through his head, and all too soon the pressure was building, begging to be released. With one last flick of his wrist, he came almost violently, splattering the mirror with his seed. Eren let out a tiny groan as he milked his cock, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Releasing his hold on his now flacid member, he stared at his bewildered expression in the cum-flecked mirror.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Eren tried to throw himself into his training, but his mind kept wandering back to this morning. Sure, the Lance Corporal was an extremely attractive man, and anyone would get hot and bothered if instead of his normal cold glares he gazed upon them with such a fire in his grey eyes. He knew that he wasn't really what you would call normal, what with turning into an avenging Titan and all, but did that influence his sexual preference as well? No, that wasn't right. He never did really like girls all that much as more than friends. But then again, he really didn't look at guys as more than friends either. Eren pursed his lips in a frown, confusion filling him. Maybe he hadn't realised his preference because he had been so young then, and he really was attracted to men.

With training over, he headed toward's the mess hall, deep in thought. It didn't bother him or scare him, thinking that he liked guys. There was really nothing to be scared of; discrimination wasn't something that happened now. He had heard from Pixis that before the Titans, people would hate those that came from different places or had different skin colors. Then again, it wasn't like he saw a lot of same sex couples, because everyone was trying to preserve humankind, so maybe it was something that needed to be hidden?

Eren sat alone at a wooden table, not quite remembering getting the tray of food that he was picking at with a fork. He had been too consumed in his thoughts to pay much attention.

"Eren, there you are!" a boisterous voice boomed out as Hanji burst into the mess hall before plopping down across from him. "I've been looking for you! I wanted to go over a few experiments that I plan to do soon, and I need your imput."

Eren blinked, pushing back his thoughts and offering a small smile to the bespectacled woman. "Hey Hanji. What did you have in mind?"

She smiled manically before going off on a long tangent, barely taking a breath, and Eren couldn't be bothered to listen. His thoughts were too demanding, and he found himself once again thinking of Rivaille, which led to confusion and turmoil. He gave little grunts here and there, where he thought appropriate, and Hanji didn't seem to notice or care that he wasn't even listening.

"Oh, Rivaille, come sit here! I was hoping to get your approval on the next set of experiments." These words broke through and halted Eren's thoughts. He looked up, eyes seeking and immediately landing on the Lance Corporal, who sauntered over to their table and sat down heavily.

The man in question sighed, giving Hanji a mutinous look. "Let's get this over with. I was hoping to be able to eat my dinner in peace." Rivaille said as his silvery eyes trailed over to Eren, who blushed profusely under his gaze.

Eren immediately looked down at his full plate of food, as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Still, he didn't eat, nerves coiling in his stomach. Afraid that he would puke or something else embarrassing if he even attempted to consume food, he merely pushed bits of it around. Rivaille quirked a narrow brow, blocking out Hanji's tedious explanations of the experiments that she wanted to do. When she shoved a bit of paperwork at him, he signed it without a second thought and continued to stare curiously at Eren.

Feeling that burning gaze on him, Eren abruptly stood, muttering an excuse me, before quickly running towards the mess hall doors that led out into the hallway.

"Jaeger," he froze at the sound of the Lance Corporal's voice. Swallowing loudly, he slowly turned back around to face him, head cocked to the side in a silent question. "You forgot to take care of your tray."

Biting down hard on his lip, he scurried back and collected his hardly touched tray, his hands shaking something fierce. "Sorry," he mumbled, cheeks flushed as he kept his eyes down.

"We don't waste food here, Jaeger." The Corporal's tone was harsh, and Eren sat back down obediently. "Now eat, and then take care of your mess, shitty brat."

He scarfed down his food as fast as propriety would allow, and trying to make as little of a mess as he could. He could still feel Rivaille's grey eyes burning into him, and it made him feel extremely flustered... and slightly aroused. He had to get out of here _now,_ before he got an erection and embarrassed himself further. After taking care of his tray, he fled the mess hall, practically running to his room. Once he reached the safe confines of the basement, he heaved a sigh. Never had he felt so grateful to be in the dank basement of headquarters.

* * *

Rivaille stared curiously after Eren as he left with a quickness. "Interesting," he muttered to himself, running his index finger over his bottom lip. The youth was acting quite oddly around the Corporal, but when had it started? Thinking back on it, he had been acting normally yesterday, even this morning. So something must have happened afterwards to make him act this way. "Interesting," he repeated, the barest hints of a smirk stretching his lips. Finishing his food, he excused himself from Hanji's obnoxious presence, who had continued to blather on about god know's what the whole time and not noticed the odd behavior of Eren.

Making his way leisurely to the basement, Rivaille thought about what could have caused this skittishness in the youth. A soft moan caused the Corporal to pause at the bottom of the stairs, his head tilting to try and hear better. The soft sound of skin against skin hit his ears, and his eyes widened slightly. Could Eren _really_ be doing what he thought he was doing? He made his way slowly to the "cell" that Eren occupied, peeking through the gap left by the door that hung slightly ajar. Not many could surprise the Lance Corporal, and certainly not as often as had happened in the past few minutes.

Sitting on his bed, his front in full view, was Eren. His head was tilted back, and sweat beaded on his skin, gasping lips parted slightly. He had his right hand down his pants, and his arm was making jerking motions. Another tiny moan flew past his lips, and it sounded as though he were trying to suppress them as well as he could.

"R-Rivaille," Eren breathed out on a moan, and for a second Rivaille thought that he had been spotted.

But the youth's eyes were firmly closed, and another wave of surprise swept through the Corporal. The most surprising thing of all for him was that his body responded to the sound of the youth calling out for him. Looking down in mild shock, Levi raised a narrow brow. His cock was straining viciously against his tight trousers; throbbing with a vast need, painfully so.

Interesting, indeed.

* * *

E/N: Ohoho, not really what I would call smutty, but it's more of a teaser for things to come. Rivaille is a bad boy, spying on Eren and getting a woody while he does unmentionable things to himself. I'm sure Rivaille is dying to see what Eren's packing, huehue, but he can wait. Patience is a virtue. So yes, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review! If you thought this chapter was shit, review anyway! And tell me what you think could be improved upon. I love me some constructive criticism, and reviews always keep me going.

Kisses, Ritsy.


End file.
